Chase Away the Nightmares
by theunknownvoice
Summary: Soujiro doesn't know why he comes here. He only knows he loves her.  SoujiroxYukii


**Chase away the Nightmares**

By: theunknownvoice

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

He watched her standing over by Tskushi. It was strange and abnormal. He could have any woman he wanted. He was the playboy of Toyoko.

Then why couldn't he forget that one night? He had taken other girls' virginity before and it hadn't stayed with him like this. He had wanted to be with her again. It was a strange and addicting feeling. He longed to be in her company.

It wasn't like the love he had felt for Sara. It didn't have that taste of innocent childhood. Instead it tasted violent and hot. What the hell was wrong with him?

He was in one of the usual clubs. Two beautiful—no gorgeous—women were hanging off his arms and he was watching Yuki?

He was Soujiro Nishikado. He wasn't a love sick young boy. He didn't even hear the women when they dragged him to the hotel. He didn't even pay attention as they undressed him and he fell into his usual role.

He didn't see them as he thrust into them. He didn't feel them as he stroked their thighs and breasts. He didn't kiss them as he met their lips and stroked back their hair. When he couldn't take it anymore and lost his control it wasn't their names he cried.

"Yuki!"

Everything stopped. He felt the hard smacks as they turned their backs on him.

"He wasn't that great."

"I know it was like sleeping with a rock."

"Please, a rock could perform better."

"And would remember our names."

He couldn't shake this. Why? Why? Why couldn't he go back to the good life?

* * *

He didn't know why he started doing this. It made no sense. His life was in shambles and instead of being at a club or being in a woman's bed he was---walking the streets?

Had he lost his mind?

He turned towards the residential district.

No matter what happened he would always end up here. It was like some type of drug. He didn't want to end up here but—

She had left her window open.

Good that would make this easier.

Honestly, he looked like some sort of thief. What was he getting at?

Climbing the tree hadn't been hard. He may be a rich boy but it wasn't like he didn't know what he was doing. Domyouji had led them into all kinds of stuff as kids. Trust Tsukasa to find trouble.

He dropped silently into her room. She was a sleep on the bed the blanket showing her pale shoulders. He shouldn't do this but he did it every night he came here.

He pulled the blanket gently. She was so beautiful. Of course he had seen every inch of her but still he couldn't believe it.

Quietly he slided under the covers. Here at least he could sleep he thought as he gazed at the angel next to him.

* * *

He always left before dawn. He was always carful making sure she never woke. If she found him there—she would think he was a pervert.

School was the same as always. The F4 showed themselves off to the world. Tsukasa and Tskushi would argue. Rui would watch trying to intervene. Akira would talk about his latest married lover and Soujiro—he would just be a flirt.

He played his part. They all had their assigned roles and he played his perfectly. He didn't mention anything that would make them think anything was wrong.

But when school he followed Tskushi from a distance to her job. And there he would watch her and Yuki all day through the window. Yuki looked so beautiful. She was so perfect and she loved him or at least she had loved him. He had thrown that away. Like he threw everything away. He turned away from the window and preceeded to go home. He already knew what his life would be like.

He would alone, trapped in some marriage that was good for business and having affairs on the side. He would be his father. And he would have a son that hated him as much as he hated his father.

* * *

The club hadn't been interesting that night. Sure, about a dozen women had thrown themselves at his feet but none of them were as beautiful as Yukii. He didn't want them. They would use each and then in a week it would be over.

Before he had always like that. There weren't attachments. Few people got hurt. It was just a throw-away relationship built around sex and lust.

What had he been thinking? Yukii was his friend and still he had slept with her. It didn't matter it was what she had wanted. He had changed everything for a minute of self gratitude. She was offering him comfort—she had loved him.

He didn't even pretend to be surprised when he found himself on her street. He just climbed in through the window and laid down next to her. His started to close his eyes when he heard her crying.

He didn't know what to do. It was obvious she was having a nightmare. She was crying and struggling with her blankets.

He shook her.

"Yukii, wake up. It's just a dream."

She continued to twist and turn. Her tears streaming from behind her closed eyes.

He shook her harder but she only cried more.

Where on earth were her parents?

On second thought he didn't want to have to explain to them what he was doing there.

Something had to wake her up. Cold water?

He didn't know where a bathroom or a pitcher was.

Shouting in her ear?

Probably would scare her more.

Taking the blanket?

He didn't want her cold.

It was then that he remembered that old European fairytale. It was ridiculous but it was one way to wake up a sleeping girl.

His lips brushed hers. It was supposed to be a chaste kiss but instead—

His tongue licked her lips. Kami he had missed her. He didn't want to loose her. He kissed her deeper and deeper and soon he imagined he felt her lips moving against his. He opened his eyes to see a shocked Yukii looking at him.

"You were having a nightmare and it was the only thing I could think of that would wake you."

"Soujiro? What are you doing here? I mean aren't you normally gone by dawn?"

He blinked as he gazed out the window the sun was already over the horizon.

"Yeah---wait you knew?"

"Why do you think I left the window open? I woke up one night to find you here."

"You never said anything."

"I was afraid you would stop coming. Will you?"

"No, I can't—I mean this is the only place I can sleep."

"I find that funny considering you are the playboy of Tokyo. I mean isn't there someone else who can chase a way you're nightmares for you?"

"Only you."

"What makes me so special?"

"You're my Yukii."

* * *

Soujiro smiled as he glanced at the women sleeping next to him. His wife was a lovely woman. In fact she was the only woman who he ever slept with these days.

Who would've guessed he was capable of monagmy?

"Soujiro?"

"Go back to sleep."

"What you doing?"

"Watching you sleep."

"Why?"

"Because it chases away the nightmares. Go back to sleep."

She smiled slightly and waited for him to fall asleep.

"You chase away my nightmares too," Yuki whispered to her sleeping husband.

THE END


End file.
